


Gravity

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: ANGST MONSTER, Reylo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: Meant to publish this like two weeks ago and I forgot





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to publish this like two weeks ago and I forgot

They met up again on Takodana.

“Ben, please...don’t do this…” Rey held her ignited lightsaber to her side, ready to defend herself if her plan went awry. 

“You abandoned me once. Why should I believe you won’t do it again?” Kylo pointed his lightsaber at her. 

A choke in her throat, Rey extinguished her weapon. “Ben, just...come with me. Walk away from all this--” 

“NEVER!” He charged her and Rey barely ignited and brought up her blade in time. She could see the anger in his eyes.

Tapping into the Force, Rey was able to predict the blows, but that meant Kylo could predict hers as well. They battled for what seemed like forever--

Until Kylo landed a hit on her thigh. Rey collapsed to her knees with a cry, lightsaber dying and falling out of reach. Dripping with sweat, Kylo pointed his lightsaber at Rey’s throat. 

“Ben...please don’t make me do this…” Rey begged with tears streaming down her face. 

Kylo smirked. “You are hardly in a position to threaten me.” He reared back his arm drove the lightsaber towards Rey’s neck--

Reaching into the Force, Rey summoned her lightsaber to her hand, dodging Kylo’s blow. She ignited it and drove it towards the man with a cry. The blade met resistance; she heard a sot gasp and looked up. 

Kylo Ren stood over her, staring down into her eyes, tears welling in his own. A trickle of blood ran from a corner of his mouth. Rey’s lightsaber had pierced his left side, just under his breast, and traveled through to exit at the center of his back. Rey felt a swelling of the Force and realized Kylo was using it to keep himself alive. She pressed the button and the cursed plasma blade disappeared and Kylo Ren fell forward into her arms. 

“Ben--please--I’m sorry--I’m so sorry--” 

Kylo put a hand on her face. He mouthed words to her--trying to speak, to say something, ANYTHING--but only a horrid wheezing sound made it past his bloodied lips. 

The Force sang a sorrowful dirge as words and images flowed into Rey’s mind: 

Of how beautiful she looked on Takodana, the first time he saw her. 

Of how her ferocity and cunning drove him to love her from Starkiller to even now, as he lay dying in her arms. 

Of his pain and despair when he woke alone on the shattered and failed Supremacy, only to find himself alone and forgotten, again. 

And of how fatal his wound would prove to be. 

_I’m sorry Rey please don’t leave me now please stay_

“I’m not leaving, Ben, not this time--” Rey put her hand over Kylo’s wound, desperate to keep air in his lung. That he was apologizing to her even though she had wounded--killed--him would later haunt her dreams later. 

_I’m not going to survive this, Rey…_

Kylo’s breathing became more ragged and Rey knew he was right. The path the beam had gone through his body ensured its fatality and it was taking all of his knowledge in the Force to keep him alive for just a few.more.moments. His hand moved from her cheek to the hair on the back of her head to her cheek again--anything to retain a tenuous grip on her, on life. 

“Ben, just hang on--Finn will be here any moment--please--” 

He did. Kylo Ren, né Ben Solo, held on long enough to choke out “May--the Force--be with you--” before his breathing stopped and his hand fell from her face.

Rey felt the Force leave him as the light faded from his eyes. She clutched him to her and wailed and that’s how Finn found her moments too late.


End file.
